


不想去学校（十一）

by rainbowness19



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowness19/pseuds/rainbowness19
Kudos: 9





	不想去学校（十一）

女生宿舍和男生宿舍一个在东苑一个在西苑，学妹们恋恋不舍的下了车，贺天内心挣扎了很久，压在大腿底下的手机震得贺天一个哆嗦，是许镇  
「今晚来吗？SPACE」  
贺天转过头盯着坐在世界上最危险的副驾依旧酣睡的莫关山，他就像个出了兔子窝的大兔子，耷拉着耳朵，脸上冒着热腾腾的香气，睡得可香。  
「喂？说话啊！」  
「不去了」贺天把手机扔到后座，看了眼后视镜，打轮调头，驶离宿舍区。

车压井盖咕咚一响，莫关山迷迷瞪瞪的睁开了眼，这酒度数不高，喝的急就有点上头。他做了个梦，花花草草的记不清了，反正是有贺天，莫关山觉得自己真的无药可救了，他想从贺天嘴里得到点答案。  
「不回宿舍吗?」看着道路由荒僻到繁华，莫关山认出这是往市中心走的路。  
「不回」临近11点，马路上人少，贺天车开的快，路灯唰唰的打莫关山身边闪过。  
「那去哪?我明天10点要去打工」莫关山死死的拽着安全带  
「去我家」  
「……?」这其中的意味太明显，如果这时拒绝，下车，还来得及，可是莫关山没有，他只是看向窗外，任由那些街灯晃自己的眼睛。

贺天很早就独立，哥哥给他在市中心置办了一套两居室，是个高层的19楼，房子不大，只有七八十平米，按贺天的话讲，屋子太大，人又太少压不住财，容易进不好的东西，这也让莫关山没那么紧张，在玄关换了拖鞋，他就坐在沙发上，拿起茶几上的一个苹果，搁手里蹭蹭，一口咬了下去，贺天从厨房端着两杯红酒出来时，莫关山的苹果只剩下一个窄瘦干瘪的蒂，莫关山用嘴嘬着，榨干最后一丝果汁

「喝点红酒吗？」贺天拿出来就有点后悔，这小傻子怕不是根本不会品，来个一口闷吧  
「不行，不喝了，晚上喝那点烧胃口了」莫关山打了个饱嗝  
贺天解了衬衣的上面俩扣子，露出一小块麦色的胸膛，他和莫关山靠的不远不近的，盯着红酒不说话。  
过了好久，贺天回过神，抽了湿巾，拽过莫关山的手替他擦拭  
「陈清缘是谁？」他猛地将莫关山拉进怀里，用指节轻柔的摩挲着莫关山的脸颊  
「你不要乱来啊，清缘他人很好，不是寸头讲的那样」莫关山费力的抽出手，蜷起腿，朝沙发角里缩，陈清缘是个很乖甚至是有点懦弱的男孩子，平常没什么朋友，老老实实上课去图书馆，莫关山不知道他究竟是不是gay，但是他就知道，自己不能给他惹麻烦，真要是gay还被同学们知道了，那种冷言恶语自己都不一定能安然接受，更何况他。  
「我又没说什么，瞧把你吓得」贺天步步紧逼，欺身而上，两条手臂撑在沙发扶手上，把莫关山给圈在怀里「我说你就乖乖做小0，别老动不该动的心思」贺天笑的无赖，用手指点莫关山习惯性皱紧的眉心  
「我操，我要回家！」莫关山气得一把推开贺天，趿拉着拖鞋就要走，被贺天捞回怀里，肉墩墩的屁股压在贺天的大腿上，揽着莫关山腰腹的手向下滑，五指收劲，掐了一把  
「大晚上的，回哪去？」这样一来，莫关山就比贺天高，贺天像一只大狗一样用黑发蹭莫关山的下巴，「洗澡去吧，恩？」尾音还带点撒娇的成分，莫关山知道他老是调侃自己尺寸小，一次两次当玩笑，次数多了，莫关山觉得伤自尊，他倒是想长得很尺寸伟岸了，那是想一想就能实现吗？

从贺天腿上站起来，撒狠的踩了一脚贺天，把外套摔在沙发上，走了几步，回过头  
「搁哪洗啊？」  
贺天想来个二人共浴的，嘴欠给自己身子漏福，莫关山像个小气猪，不知道哪来的蛮力把贺天推出了浴室，门关的震天响，贺天无法，只能在主卧的小浴室简单洗了洗，披了件浴衣，坐在沙发上等莫关山  
＊  
「展爸爸给你讲法条」球球了，你快回小淮消息吧，当渣男的是你，为嘛他老给我发微信？  
「一本正经的土豆」这人怎么这么烦呢？！麻痹周思明给我介绍的这是个什么玩儿！  
「展爸爸给你讲法条」你当渣男，我挨惩罚，老天不公  
「一本正经的土豆」周思明那眼睛还不如鸡眼好使呢，艹，介绍个什么啊这是，大年糕  
＊  
浴室门打开，莫关山穿着贺天给他准备的乳白色黑边绸子面浴衣出来了，身后带着一团白雾，贺天刚才的烦躁一扫而空，这才是大年糕，年糕奶团子，脑袋上的红毛就是年糕上的红点，热气腾腾，秀色可餐。  
「你洗完了？」莫关山看贺天穿着浴衣大剌剌的坐在沙发上，被这样盯着有点不好意思  
「恩」贺天把手机扔一边，朝莫关山招手，莫关山绕过茶几，坐在了沙发的另一端，屁股还没坐稳，贺天就凑上前嗅他身上的气息，「偷喷我香水了？」  
被抓包的莫关山眼神闪烁了一下「我，我不知道，喷出来才知道....一，一点也不好闻」  
「恩，臭的」贺天的吻落在莫关山的鬓角「咱俩臭味相投」吻一下咬一口，莫关山皮肤白，青色的血管依稀可见，贺天没怎么用劲，就能嘬出点血红印  
莫关山不安分的摆动着头，生怕下一秒贺天就咬出血来，真丝的浴衣很光滑，挣脱几下基本就开怀了，莫关山只顾得担心脖子是不是要断掉，直到贺天的大掌附在莫关山的胸上，使劲一搓  
「疼……」莫关山低下头去看发红的胸膛，在蜜色的手指间，一枚樱红的乳粒探出头来，贺天并拢手指一夹，莫关山就被一阵疼痛中的酥麻感搞的身子一软，眼泪汪汪的惹的贺天得逞的坏笑  
「你一大男人，老哭，我都不敢碰你了」话这么说着，贺天的手也没停，一手揽着莫关山的腰，身子往前压，一手向下滑到臀肉上，又掐又抓  
「卧槽，掐你你不疼啊」莫关山缓过劲上手去掐贺天的乳粒，贺天非但不喊疼，还笑的更欢。  
「诶，你妈是不是怀你时老吃豆腐?」  
「什么意思?」  
「你妈要是当时吃茄子胡萝卜一类的，也许你就能长个大🐔了，爱吃豆腐，所以你屁股大，像嫩豆腐」  
「卧槽这么不要脸的话，你是怎么说出口的！」莫关山对着贺天的乳粒下狠手的揪，贺天这次有点吃疼了，嬉皮笑脸的求饶几句，莫关山不依不饶的骂，贺天看他那嘴一开一合的，小舌头搁里面翘来翘去，倾身以吻封唇。

这是他们第一次接吻，贺天承认自己一时冲动了些，心里的野兽冲破了牢笼，把自己定下的狗屁底线踩的稀烂，衔住莫关山的唇，贺天脑子里最后一根弦也就崩了，他掐住莫关山的下颌，迫使对方嘴巴长的在大点，莫关山先是发出惊惧的呜咽声，他长这么大没接过吻，看片也没想到舌吻居然能这么深入，舌头被贺天拖进嘴里狠狠的吸着，莫关山觉得自己快缺氧了，他好不容易把舌头退回口中，咽了口口水，贺天又追了过来，舌头扫刮着牙齿和口腔的软肉，莫关山不由自主的抬起屁股，他不知道为什么自己会有这种反应，但是他的确因为这个吻，可耻的硬了。

贺天觉察出那根可爱的小黄瓜贴上了自己的大腿，亲不下去，以笑场结束了这个吻，看着莫关山大口急促的呼吸，又捧着他的脸颊亲了好响的一下「接吻鼻子要喘气呀，你这样是要憋死自个吗」带着薄茧的手缓缓撸动着莫关山的性器，欣赏他生涩又可爱的反应，莫关山第一次接吻，贺天这样嘲笑他，「你经验多！你牛逼行了吧！」负气的转过身，爬在沙发上不理人。  
「原来莫仔仔喜欢这个体位呀」贺天求之不得，他很喜欢后入，因为可以尽情的玩弄莫关山的屁股，之前顾及这体位入的深，生怕莫关山不适应，所以没多弄，这下可是他送上门的。


End file.
